The Hobbit and the King Under the Mountain
by thefayzrunner9
Summary: Instead of Balin going with Bilbo to get the Arkenstone, Thorin goes with Bilbo and feelings are confessed. Movieverse, since I don't ship Bilbo and Thorin as much in the books. Oneshot. Warnings and everything inside.


**Title: The Hobbit and the King Under the Mountain **

**Summary: Instead of Balin going with Bilbo to get the Arkenstone, Thorin goes with Bilbo and feelings are confessed. ****Movieverse, since I don't ship Bilbo and Thorin as much in the books. **

**Rated: T **

**Genre(s): Romance, Friendship, Angst **

**Pairing(s): Bilbo/Thorin (Bagginshield) **

**Warnings: kind of angsty **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or any of the characters. That credit belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, and also whoever made the movie (I have no idea) **

* * *

Both Bilbo and Thorin were silent as Thorin walked Bilbo to the entrance of the cavern where all the gold of Erebor - and possibly a dragon - was. Bilbo knew, that if there really was a dragon down there, this would probably be the last moment he would have with Thorin, and the thought put a lump in his throat. At the same time, Bilbo was afraid to bring back the Arkenstone for Thorin, even if he managed to find it. He'd heard the story of Thorin's grandfather, of the sickness caused by the stone.

They reached the entrance and Thorin turned to Bilbo. "You have been a good friend, Master Baggins," Thorin told him. "I will owe you for the rest of my life, for multiple occasions."

Bilbo felt himself blushing and he hid it in Thorin's chest as they embraced. "Thorin, I-" The words caught in his throat as tears threatened to spill. "I...love you." He took deep breaths to prevent himself from crying.

Thorin pulled back, shock written all over his face. "You mean it?" Bilbo was stunned to see tears in Thorin's eyes as well.

"Of course I do," Bilbo choked, reaching for Thorin's hand and lacing their fingers together. "I love you, Thorin."

Thorin then took Bilbo's face in his hands and kissed him, full on the mouth. He kissed Bilbo so deeply that Bilbo felt his knees grow weak and he wrapped his arms around the dwarf king's neck for support. The kiss was long and slow and tears streaked both of their faces afterwards. Thorin was smiling when he pulled back. "I never thought anyone could love me like that," he said.

Bilbo's mouth fell open. "But you...you're the King Under the Mountain!" he exclaimed. "You've never...?"

Thorin shook his head. "That was my first kiss," he said, and Bilbo's eyes grew even bigger.

"You aren't just telling me this because a dragon's about to kill me, right?" Bilbo half-joked, still clinging to Thorin.

Thorin chuckled and pulled the hobbit close, kissing his hair. "No, my Bilbo," he murmured. "I am telling you because I love you as well."

_Not such a bad memory to have before I get incinerated by a dragon_, Bilbo thought. _Not a bad memory at all. _The thought made him feel a little better, but not much.

* * *

"Where's Thorin?" Dwalin asked. "Shouldn't he be back by now?"

Balin frowned. He knew just how much Bilbo meant to Thorin, and how nervous he was for their burglar to go after the Arkenstone. He also knew Thorin hadn't expected to fall in love on their way to Erebor. They were long since due for some time to themselves.

A while longer passed, and even Balin was wondering what was taking so long. He got up and walked down the hallways to the entrance of the cave full of gold when he stopped short. Bilbo and Thorin were holding each other at the cave entrance. "I wish we had more time together," Bilbo was saying.

Balin smiled. _So Thorin finally told Bilbo how he feels about him_. Or maybe it had been Bilbo. Either way, the outcome was the same, and Balin's heart swelled with happiness for them. Bilbo and Thorin kissed then and Balin turned away, giving them their privacy.

* * *

Too soon, Bilbo forced himself to pull away from Thorin's arms, where he felt safe. "I have to go," Bilbo said, his throat thick with tears. "I have to go finish this quest for you."

Thorin nodded and Bilbo kissed him again, savoring Thorin's taste. "I know," he said. "Good luck, my love."

Bilbo smiled and squeezed Thorin's hand, watching Thorin go. He turned to the cave entrance, trying to put thoughts of Thorin out of his mind as he focused on finding the Arkenstone in a cave full of gold.


End file.
